Voyager Princess
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: Just as Kathryn and Seven are beginning to except the way they feel about each other they are pulled into an ancient war repeated every 300 years. Seven and Voyager are seen as keys to winning that war. The result will destroy them both. Can Kathryn save


Title: Voyager Hima  Author: fate2demand  Beta: Scorpio. Thank you very much. You did a great job.  Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager  Pairing: Seven/Janeway  Rating: PG-13

Summery: Just as Kathryn and Seven are beginning to except the way they feel about each other they are pulled into an ancient war repeated every 300 years. Seven and Voyager are seen as keys to winning that war. The result will destroy them both. Can Kathryn save her love before its too late?  Feedback: Yes, please.  Author's Note: This story is a bit odd, especially if you've never seen Mai Hime or Mai Otome. It is the result of watching Voyager, Hime, Otome, and Battlestar all in the same week. I hope you like it.   Disclaimer: No profit is intended in the writing of this story. It's Paramount's universe. I just play here.

Kathryn sped around the holodeck trading phaser fire with Seven of Nine. They were playing Velocity and the game was tied. Seven hit the target and it headed for Kathryn. She missed it as she moved out of its way. When she dodged again she ran into Seven. She quickly fired, hitting the target. She moved around Seven just before it hit the younger woman in the chest. She smiled triumphantly when the computer announced her as the winner. Seven turned around to face her.

"You cheated," she said.

"I did not. I was paying attention to my opponent. You were not so you lost," Kathryn told her as she grabbed a towel to wipe her face.

"If I had not been there you would have fallen."

"Maybe, but you were there. It I have cheated the computer would have called a foul." Seven nodded. They headed for the exit.

"I will check to see if you have not tampered with the program," Seven said. Kathryn turned ready to defend herself when she saw the smile on Seven's face. She smiled back.

"That was very funny, Seven. Now come on." They left the holodeck, walking into the changing area next door. "Would you like to join me for dinner, Seven," Kathryn asked.

"I would, as long as I am allowed to cook." Kathryn shook her head.

"You've been talking to Chakotay, haven't you?"

"You're lack of cooking skills are well known. Voyager is a small ship." Kathryn smiled at Seven.

"Very well, you can cook." They entered two different stalls. There was a sonic shower in the three stalls. Once they were cleaned up and changed they headed for the captain's quarters. Kathryn set the table as Seven programmed the replicator. They set down at the table.

"This looks wonderful, Seven."

"Thank you, Captain." Kathryn paused for a moment as she debated something. She smiled when she came to a decision.

"You know, Seven, we have become good friends and I would like you to start calling me Kathryn. But, only when we are alone like this or off duty." She was pleased with the smile Seven gave her.

"I will. Thank you…Kathryn." They smiled at each other before they started eating.

"I hear you talked to your aunt. Irene Hansen, correct." Seven nodded.

"Yes, my father's older sister. We talked about when I was a child. Apparently I was very stubborn."

"Imagine that," Kathryn said with a smile. Seven blushed.

"She has three children. Adam, Cleo, and Janet. They are all married. Together there are seven grandchildren. Irene has promised to send pictures in the next data stream."

"I'd love to see them if you'd like to share. I bet most of the crew would like to see what your family looks like."

"I also met her youngest grandchild. She is six. Her name is Annika. Apparently Janet and I were very close, but I do not remember her." Seven looked down at her half eaten plate. Kathryn reached out and took her Borg hand in her own hand. Seven looked up at her.

"I'm sure you will be again when you get to know each other again. Maybe you should write her a letter. Tell her about yourself." Seven smiled.

"I think I will. I find I enjoy writing. The tactile sensation is very comforting." Kathryn smiled as she set back.

"I enjoy it every now and then as well. I write my logs sometimes."

"The doctor has suggested I try writing a short story." Kathryn nodded.

"You might enjoy it as well. I have a cousin who is a writer. He writes mostly holopronovels, but he's done a few books." Kathryn took a drink of her wine.

"Your sister is an artist, correct?" Kathryn nodded.

"Yes. She has a gallery in Paris. I've been writing her and my mother since we've been using the data stream." She paused for a moment.

"Phoebe is considering adopting a small bajorin child named, Celestia." Kathryn got up and went over to her desk. She picked up a pad. She fiddled with it as she came back to her seat. She then handed it to Seven. Celestia looked to be about three standard years old with the ridged nose, black hair, and very blue eyes. She was held in the arms of a young woman who favored Kathryn. At her side was an older woman who looked very much like Kathryn.

"These are your mother and sister as well." Kathryn nodded. "You look very much like your mother," Seven said.

"Phoebe looks more like dad. We both have mom's eyes though." Seven nodded.

"Celestia is very cute. Naomi would love to meet her." Kathryn smiled.

"Phoebe has had her since she was a few weeks old. Her parents were killed by Jem'hadar on a raid. Phoebe has always wanted children but never found the right partner, so this is her next best thing."

"Do you want children, Kathryn?" Seven looked at her. Kathryn smiled sadly.

"I did, but that isn't possible in our current situation. As captain I stand alone."

"Then we have that in common. We are alone."

"Seven, you're not alone. I am here for you. I'm sure there are others you have." Seven looked up at her.

"But like you there is no one here who can become…more than a friend." Kathryn looked at her and knew something was changing between them. Her heart ached for them both. She started to reach for Seven when the ship suddenly shock. Her wine glass fell to the floor. She tapped her comm badge.

"Report," Kathryn ordered.

"We are under attack," Chakotay replied.

"We're on our way. Janeway out." She looked ate Seven. "We'll talk later," she promised. They left for the bridge. She and Seven got off the turbo lift and took their positions. Kathryn looked at the ship on the view screen. It wasn't a very impressive ship.

"Is it any match for us?"

"No. Voyager is far superior. They have limited shields and weapons," Seven answered.

"Do you recognize the spices," Kathryn asked.

"It is Raviny, One of 13 planets in this system. Species 0016." Kathryn and Chakotay turned to look up at her.

"They were the sixteenth race assimilated by the Borg. How old are they?"

"Unknown. Most of the knowledge is buried to deep in the collective to access." They turned back around. The ship was firing again.

"Tuvok, disable their shields and weapons." A few well aimed shots did just that. "Hail them." Just as Harry was about to do that another ship appeared on sensors only to barrel past Voyager to the other ship. The new ship released a volley of weapons fire and the other ship exploded. "What the hell," Kathryn demanded as she jumped out of her chair. Chakotay was at her side.

"We're being hailed," Harry reported. "Audio only." Kathryn nodded.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

"Thank you for your help, captain. I've been looking for that murder for three days."

"Is it your way to simply kill defenseless people," Kathryn demanded. The alien laughed.

"She was on the way to her execution when she escaped, killing three people. I had shot to kill orders."

"Well, then we will be on our way."

"Very well, you should be careful in our system. There is a war going on. I could show you a safer way around the fighting if you'd like." Kathryn looked at Chakotay. She nodded to Harry and he muted the connection.

"What do you think," Kathryn asked, leaning closer to her first officer.

"If she's telling the truth then we'll need her help. We don't want to get caught up in their war." Kathryn nodded.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Kathryn said. "But we don't have a choice." She gave a sigh and turned back to Harry. "Harry." He turned the audio back on. "We except you offer…you didn't say your name."

"Nao, of the Juniper Republic."

"Scans reveal only two life signs on your ship," Seven said.

"My vessel needs only two. A controller and an avatar. Is that a problem?"

"No of course not," Kathryn said.

"Well let me come aboard and I will help you plot our way." Kathryn nodded.

"Done. Mr. Kim transport our guest to transporter room 2."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Captain, I am picking up some power fluctuations in her ship," Harry said.

"Ah, drin it. Utopia, level out the drive intake. Utopia." Nao went silent "Great makers, no." They heard an explosion. "Captain, help." Another explosion and the connection was lost.

"Harry."

"I've got her."

"Send her to sick bay. Chakotay you have the bridge." She headed for the turbo lift.

When she arrived Nao was unconscious on the main bed in sickbay. She had a few obvious burns and a bruised cheek. Nao was very pale skinned with bright red hair. She also had a strange lace like pattern on her forehead.

"Doctor," Kathryn said. He looked up at her.

"She's fine. She was knocked unconscious, but she'll be fine," he told her. Nao moaned. "Ah, here she is." The doctor smiled down at her at her green eyes fluttered open. She looked at him for a second.

"You are not organic," she said. The doctor looked at Kathryn.

"Is it that obvious," he asked.

"I can tell energy from matter, among other things." She sat up with his help.

"I'm sorry your ship was destroyed. Do you know what happened?" Nao shrugged.

"My guess is that drin-knot damaged me more than I thought. Utopia couldn't speak to me." Nao looked down at her hands. "You weren't able to save her?" Kathryn shook her head.

"I'm sorry. We're you two close?"

"An avatar and their keeper are as one. I will feel her absence for a long time."

"What now," Kathryn asked.

"I help you find your way and hopefully you can take me home."

"Of course. When the doctor is done here I'll have security escort you to Astrometrics where my officer and I will help you plot our path."

"Thank you." Kathryn nodded and tapped her comm badge.

"Seven, join me in Astrometrics so we can begin plotting a course through this sector."

"On my way, captain." Kathryn left sickbay to head for Astrometrics. Seven was on the turbo lift when the doors opened. Kathryn smiled at her as she got in. The trip was made in silence. Things were a bit odd now. Something had changed and they weren't sure what it was. They stole glances at each other, trying to figure it out.

"Captain…" Seven paused as the door opened and they stepped out onto the deck. She didn't want to talk about this in the open. She continued walking with Kathryn. They soon entered Astrometrics. Seven turned to Kathryn. "I feel strange around you, now."

"I know. I do too."

"But it is not completely unpleasant," Seven pointed out. She reached out and touched the Captain's upper arm. Kathryn felt a shiver run through her. She looked up into Seven's face. "Is this…attraction?" Kathryn's eyes went wide for a second, and then she smiled.

"Yes, I believe it is." They leaned closer. "We shouldn't…I'm the captain…"

"I don't care," Seven whispered as she leaned even closer.

"Neither do I." They were so close they could taste the other's breath. Then the doors opened. They jumped away from each other, looking up as Nao and her security detail came in. Both women tried to hide their blush of embarrassment. Nao stepped in between them. She smiled.

"Quite a ship you have, captain. Your people must be very powerful."

"We can hold our own," Kathryn replied. Nao nodded.

"Well if you could bring up a star chart of the region, I'll help you map a safe path." Seven's hands worked quickly and a star chart appeared on the large screen. "Amazing. My people used to have this kind of technology, but the Borg took much of our old ways when they attacked the thirteen worlds."

"How long ago did they attack?" Kathryn asked.

"Eons ago. No one knows more than the stories told to children."

"Your people are very old."

"Juniper was part of the council of the thirteen. An empire that spanned beyond this region." Nao began using the console in front of them as they talked.

"Who were the other twelve?"

"Cascada, Lumneir, Sagan, Gemin, Cress, Criss, Janiper, Keltar, Niyx, Inarta, Lemnon, and Yarth."

"The Borg destroyed the entire alliance?"

"Yes."

"What is your war about?"

"The right to rule. There must be a queen to rule, this war decides who the queen will be."

"How long has it been going on?" Kathryn was a little stunned by all Nao was telling them.

"I have been fighting since I was 16. I am currently 24 cycles old."

"Eight years of war, how horrible."

"It is necessary." Nao did a few more things then stepped back. "Here is your way home and mine. This path will take you thru Cascadian space. They are neutral territory now since they lost their right to fight." Seven and Kathryn examined the path Nao had plotted.

"Your world is on the edge of the region," Seven noted. Nao nodded.

"Yes, it will take a few days to get there. I hope you do not mind a guest." Kathryn eyed Nao as she looked at Seven. Seven looked at Kathryn. She noticed how she was observing the alien. Nao turned to face Kathryn and she changed back to captain mode.

"Of course not, I'll have the security team escort you to guest quarters." Nao nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"No problem. Ensign please escort our guest to guest quarters 7B." The Two security guards escorted Nao out of Astrometrics. Kathryn stared at the door for several seconds.

"You do not trust her," Seven said. Kathryn looked up at her companion.

"No," Kathryn replied. She turned to look up at the star chart. "I'm going to keep the ship on high alert until we're well out of this region."

"Of course, captain." Kathryn looked at Seven. She smiled as she touched the young woman's arm.

"About earlier…I'm not sure what happened." Seven looked at her with those blue eyes and she stopped her self. "No, I do. I just never realized it before today." She moved her hand up that arm to cup Seven's face in her hand. "I care for you, Seven. A lot more than I'm suppose too." Seven closed her eyes to enjoy the heat against her skin.

"I care for you, as well, Kathryn." She stepped well within the captain's personal space and put her arms around the captain. "I wish to explore what I feel." Kathryn smiled up at her.

"We will, but first we must deal with this crisis. I can't have us distracted by our feelings just yet." Seven nodded.

"May I kiss you?" Kathryn looked at her and nodded. Seven pulled her close as she lowered her head to brush her lips over the thin lips of Kathryn Janeway. Kathryn pulled her into a kiss that almost knocked the Borg to her knees. It was deep and passionate, lasting several minutes until they had to part to breathe. Kathryn smiled up at her once more.

"We should head back to the bridge. I need to call a staff meeting." Seven nodded. Her eyes were full of hunger and need. Kathryn knew her eyes were much the same. "Try not to look at me like that in front of everyone."

"I make no promises." Kathryn laughed lightly as they headed for the doors.

Nao set on the bed in the quarters assigned her. It was dark except for the light from the passing stars behind her. Her eyes were closed as her lips moved in a silent chant. The pattern on her forehead began to glow a dim red. In the space before her a black vortex formed. From it leaped a creature very similar to a wolf. It was big with a mass of fur and silver eyes that glowed in the darkness of the quarters. Nao opened her eyes.

"Hello, old friend. I need you to go on the hunt for me, Orlin. I've found my new avatar." The beast lowered its head. "Go observe her, but let no one see you and harm no one."

"_As my mistress commands." _He disappeared into the floor again to do his work. Nao smiled as she lay back on the bed.

"I will have this ship. And Seven of Nine will be my avatar. With them I shall win this war and raise my people to power," she said to herself.

---------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's been two days and no contacts. We should be there in another day or so," Chakotay reported. He said in front of the captain's desk while she stood on the higher level staring out the window. She nodded half heartedly. Chakotay eyed her from his seat. He pointedly dropped his padd on the desk. It landed with a loud smack which caused the captain to spin around. "Alright, let's hear it." Kathryn gave him a confused look.

"Hear what?"

"Something is bothering you. I can tell." She sighed.

"It's Nao. I get bad feeling about her. She's hiding something."

"Well we have just met her."

"It's not just that. She…I don't know, but she makes me edgy. Like just before a really big storm." She walked down and went to her desk. She sat down across from him. He could see the worry in her gray blue eyes. "Something is coming Chakotay and she'll bring it right to us."

"What do you want to do?" She held up her hands.

"What can you do against a coming storm?"

"Wait and hope." He gave her a weak smile. She found the statement very unhelpful. She took a deep breath.

"I've never been one to sit around and wait for an attack. I won't start now," she said a little harsh. She paused and smiled at her first officer. "You're dismissed, commander. He nodded and left. Kathryn set there for a minute or so trying to think. She got tired of it, so she left her ready room. She needed to go for a walk. She left thru the other door of her ready room.

A little while later she found herself in front of Astrometrics. She smiled to herself. She needed comfort. Where else would she go? Her mother and sister were 30 thousand light years away. She stepped up and the doors parted.

"Good afternoon, captain," Seven greeted without turning around. Kathryn sighed.

"How do you do that?" Seven turned with a smile on her face.

"I have my ways." Kathryn smiled back.

"You are becoming very devious. Very human."

"I will accept that as a complement." Kathryn came up to stand beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am scanning the region."

"For what?"

"I am not sure." Kathryn touched her arm.

"You feel it too. Like something is coming." Seven nodded.

"I do not trust Nao."

"I don't either. She gives me a bad feeling."

"Why? We do not know her."

"Sometimes humans can…sense when something bad is coming. A feeling. Perhaps some instinct from millions of years ago when humans were not the dominate species on Earth."

"A valid hypothesis," Seven said as she returned to looking over the scans. Kathryn looked at her, admiring her beauty. She noticed a blush began to form over the pale skin.

"Seven."

"I can feel you…looking at me. I've felt it before, but now I know what it means. It is…pleasing." Kathryn smiled. She reached up and turned Seven's head with a finger on the soft chin. Their eyes met.

"Do you ever look at me," she asked. Seven nodded. "Do you see me now, Seven?" Again she nodded. "What do you see?" Seven swallowed as her mouth went dry.

"I see… love, warmth, passion, and perfection. I see what I want the most." Seven turned away, slightly embarrassed. Kathryn stepped closer and placed a tender kiss on Seven's cheek.

"I see much the same." Seven turned back to her. "I think I love you, Seven." Seven didn't know what to say. Instead she leaned forward and kissed Kathryn. She wrapped her arms around Kathryn's waist as arms came around her neck. They held each other close as they kissed. Kathryn granted Seven entrance and their tongues met in a battle for dominance until Kathryn decided to enjoy the kiss. Seven was one hell of a kisser. She gasped when warm metal touched her neck.

"Oh, god Seven," she moaned as Seven's lips moved to her neck. "You drive me crazy," she sighed. Her eyes opened slightly. She froze when she saw the doctor standing at the door. Seven stopped when she felt her love tense. She pulled away and turned to find the doctor standing a few feet away. He had a smirk on his face that angered both women.

"Well, that was different." He stepped forward. "I came to bring you this captain. It's a full report on what I could gain about Nao's physiology." He held up a padd. Kathryn took the padd.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Well, carry on."

"Doctor."

"Sorry. You two should consider a more private place for such things."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day ladies." He quickly left Astrometrics. Once he was gone Kathryn went over and set down on the steps next to the console. She put her face I her hands.

"Kathryn," Seven said. She suddenly was afraid. Would this change how Kathryn felt.

"Give me a minute, Seven. I need to take a breath. That almost gave me a heart attack." Seven nodded. After a moment Kathryn looked up. "Are you okay?"

"I am functioning within acceptable parameters."

"Good. I guess we should talk, but I need to get back to the bridge. How about you come by for breakfast in the morning? We can have strawberry pancakes. That I won't mess up." Seven smiled. Her fear was gone.

"I would enjoy that very much."

"Good." Kathryn held out her hand. Seven pulled her up. Kathryn hugged her. "I love you." She said before placing a kiss on her cheek. They held each other for a moment, and then Kathryn left. Seven stared after her even when she was gone. Her body seemed to sing with joy and passionate need. She was in love and loved in return. Nothing could ruin her mood. She finished up her work before retiring to cargo bay 2 to regenerate.

---------------------------------------------------

Nao once again summoned her Orlin. He rose from up out of the deck just as before. She pet him on the head.

"It's time, me pet. Go claim our prize." He lowered his head to her.

"_As my mistress commands," _it said. It disappeared into the floor. Nao lay back on the bed with a smile.

Orlin was an old shadow. He had served his mistress through countless lifetimes as he did tonight. The strange ship was quiet. He slipped through the shadows below the floor. He knew what his mistress wanted and followed the scent. It led him to an open area. He slipped up through the floor staying formless as a shadow. Slowly he neared the being. The power he sensed in her explained why she was wanted as an avatar.

Seven sensed something was wrong and deactivated the regeneration cycle. She stepped away from the alcove, looking around.

"Hello. Is anyone there," she called. Fear gnawed at her belly. She noticed movement out the corner of her right eye. When she turned a great beast charged at her. She cried out at darkness swallowed her.

Now that his prey was captured Orlin sunk back into the deck and returned to his mistress. Nao smiled at him as her rose up. He deposited Seven, unconscious on the floor. Nao knelt next to her.

"Now, let's begin." She bent down and licked the skin of Seven's neck. "Oh, you'll do nicely." Holding up her hand, a needle ejected from her fore finger. Nao slowly injected it into Seven's neck. After that she picked her up from the floor.

"You'll make an excellent avatar, and in doing so will save my people from suffering." She placed Seven on the bed. "Sleep well." Nao set down on the floor, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes as she began to meditate. _It won't take long,_ she thought. _A few hours and we'll be ready to take this ship. Janeway won't know what hit her._

------------------------------------------------

Kathryn woke with a start. Her eyes searched the room for the darkness she sensed. After a moment she chastised herself for being so childish as to be afraid of the buggy man. She got up and went into the bathroom. She called for the sonic shower to activate. As she stepped in she still felt like something was wrong. Shacking it off she finished up.

"Kim to the captain," came over the comm as she was finishing dressing.

"Yes, ensign?"

"Captain, I have something you may want to look at."

"I'm on my way, Harry. Meet me in my ready room." She'd call Seven when they were done.

"Yes, captain. Kim out."

Harry was waiting at the door when she arrived. He followed her in as he handed her a padd. Kathryn went straight for the replicator and ordered a cup of coffee. She read the padd as she took her first sip.

"I was analyzing the readings during the fire fight and whatever caused Nao's engines to over load, it wasn't weapons damage." Kathryn looked up from the padd.

"Why would she intentionally sabotage her own ship," she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." That bad feeling crept up on Kathryn again, making her shiver. "Are you alright, captain," Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I just felt like someone walked over my grave." She paused, letting herself think for a moment. "I think we need to have a chat with our guest."

"I'll inform security." Kathryn nodded. Harry left the room, leaving Kathryn with her own thoughts. She tapped her comm badge.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine." She waited for a reply when none came she tried again. Still no answer. Kathryn tried to ignore the fear that began to fill her. "Seven, its Kathryn. Please respond." She took a deep breath. "Computer locate Seven of Nine"

"Unable to comply."

"What? Explain."

"Unable to comply." The computer sounded strange, like two voices mixed together.

"Computer, run a level one diagnostic."

"Unable to comply." Kathryn sighed once more and headed for the exit to the bridge. Just as she stepped out she saw her bridge crew disappear in transporter beams. Then she was transported. When it was over she stood in cargo bay 2. She looked around at her crew.

"What the hell is going on," she demanded. Suddenly the lights failed and Kathryn could feel her ship go dead. A second later everything came back to life. When the lights came back on Chakotay and B'Elanna were coming toward her.

"Captain, are you alright," B'Elanna asked. Kathryn nodded.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know. Everyone has been transported to the cargo bay as far as we can tell. Everyone except Seven." Kathryn looked at her first officer who had been speaking.

"I asked the computer to locate her and it kept saying 'unable to comply'."

"Same in engineering," B'Elanna said. "We were doing a diagnostic when it suddenly said it could not finish. No matter what we did it said unable to comply. The audio matrix must be malfunctioning as well. It sounded like two…"

"Two voices in one," Kathryn finished.

"Could someone have damaged the main computer," Chakotay asked.

"Nao. She had something to do with this, I know it."

"But how? She hasn't been out of her quarters without escort since she got here."

"There are ways to get around an escort."

"You're right about that, captain." They looked up to see Nao on the high rise. "Meet a few friends of mine. Orlin." The dark creature rose from the deck at her right side. She turned to her right and Seven or what was Seven appeared. She was paler than Kathryn had ever seen her. Her blue eyes were now white and there were a few more implants than before. "Introduce yourself, avatar."

"I am Sevoy." When Seven spoke it came from her and the ship.

"What have you done to her," Kathryn demanded.

"Made her my avatar. She is now both Seven and Voyager. And she is under my control. As go the avatar, so goes the ship." Nao smiled.

"Let her go," Kathryn growled.

"Never. Now if you'll excuse me we have a war to win." Nao raised her hand and they disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------

Kathryn stood staring at Seven's alcove. They'd been here for hours. They had tried to get out but it seemed even the ship was against them. And if Nao was telling the truth that meant Seven had turned against them. She needed to get to Seven. She knew in her heart she could reach the woman she loved and bring her back. A hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to look up into the kind eyes of her First officer. He gave her a weak smile. Kathryn found it hard to return it.

"Has B'Elanna made in progress?"

"No."

"Then I don't know what else to do. I guess all we can do is . . . hope and pray." Chakotay considered smiling but knew he shouldn't. This was especially hard for Kathryn. She had lost her ship and a person who was dear to her, so he just squeezed her shoulder.

"Come eat something." She nodded and followed him back to the group. They halted when someone screamed. The crowd parted as the shadowy beast from before walked up to them. Chakotay stepped in front of Kathryn.

_"My mistress wishes to see the small one. Move or die,"_ Orlin warned him. Kathryn stepped around Chakotay after a few seconds.

"I'll go with you." Chakotay began to object but she held up her hand. He fell silent once again. Orlin took his shadow form. The crew watched in horror as their captain was swallowed by that shadow.

Kathryn thought the darkness would be cold but it was oddly warm. This creature appeared to be something out of a nightmare. However, it didn't feel evil. Kathryn could sense it was a protector. Suddenly the darkness expelled her into light. She looked up to find herself in her ready room. Nao was sitting at her desk. She glared at the alien as she stood up. Nao smiled coldly.

"Hello, captain. Enjoying your stay?" Kathryn didn't say a word. "You've met Orlin. He's my Daemon. Each Hima has one. It's their guardian and soul friend. Absolutely loyal to his mistress. This is his child form. His shadow form is what carried you here. His battle form is much larger, but there is no need for that yet."

"Where is Seven?"

"She's on the bridge controlling the ship. So far she has defeated three Hima. That leaves four others and me. The final battle is at hand. We head for Sa'kun'dus."

"Why bring us into this? Why her?"

"Why not? Voyager is the most powerful ship in the sector and Seven is part Borg. That makes her perfect for bonding with a ship. That's why the ancestors created them in the first place." Kathryn looked her in shock.

"You're ancestors created the Borg?"

"No. The ancestors are the race that created the 13 worlds and the Borg. Though the Borg cost them their civilization. It was the ancestors who began the war. Every 300 years we fight to become the bride and become queen. Hima, after all, means princess. The world of the queen rules all 13 worlds. For 1200 years my people have been treated no better than slaves. It's their turn now."

"Seven was severed from the Borg. She is human."

"Only half human. She still has the Borg inside her. You can't deny that." Kathryn took a deep breath.

"No, I can't."

"Even her children will bare the marks of the Borg."

"What do you want?"

"I want to win the war. I want revenge. I will be the bride and become queen."

"This is insane. Why fight a war for a race that has long been dead? There is no point."

"Because we know no other way." Nao was in her face now. "And because, even though they are gone, he remains. King Absidion has power beyond anything else. It is he who rules us and demands his queen. If we deny him he will destroy us all."

"Then fight him." Nao pushed her and she fell into a chair.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand." Kathryn jumped up.

"Oh, I understand. You're willing to kill the Hima to protect your people but not willing to fight the one responsible for their slavery." Nao grabbed her by the front of the shirt. The finger nails of her free hand sharpened to dangerous points. She pulled that hand up. Kathryn looked her straight in the eyes. Nao paused.

"No. I have a better idea." She forced Kathryn toward the doors. They parted as Kathryn stumbled through. She gasped when she looked up. Her bridge was almost unrecognizable. It was as if the ceiling had been gutted and the contents connected to her chair where Seven now sat. Several wires and tubes were connected to her. Kathryn stepped toward her. Pale eyes looked up at her.

"Seven," she said softly. She started to reach for her when Nao pulled her back.

"She is gone. She is mine, now." Kathryn looked at the being that was now Sevoy. Her heart ached for Seven. Suddenly she was pushed forward. "Sevoy, kill her." Kathryn's eyes went wide as Sevoy stood up and a bulk of wires shot out from the mass to wrap around her slim neck. She gasped loudly as she was pulled forward. She was stopped only a few inches from Sevoy. Their eyes met.

"You see captain, she is now both Seven and Voyager. Unlike you I can see the life in machines. She is that life now." Nao smiled evilly. "Kill her," Nao barked. The wires pulled a little tighter and Kathryn felt fear pulse through her.

"Seven. Sevoy, please. I am your captain. I'm your friends. I… I love you." She reached up and touched Sevoy's cheek. "Both of you."

"Kill Her!" Nao glared at them.

"No. We will not terminate the Kathryn. We love the Kathryn." She touched Kathryn's hand. The wires around Kathryn's neck loosened and pulled away. They looked at each other.

"You are my servant. Kill her. She is a threat." The wires that had released Kathryn now took hold of Nao. She looked at them in shock.

"We serve the Kathryn," Sevoy said calmly. "She offers purpose and joy. You offer us death and destruction. We serve our love."

"You can't kill me. If I die so do you. We are connected Sevoy."

"You are right. I know all you know. So I know if she accepts me as her avatar my link will shift to her. Once that is done your death will not matter."

"You can't do that. You'll take away my power. It won't change you back, only and Orem can do that."

"I know." Sevoy turned to Kathryn. "Do you except us as your servant?" Kathryn smiled at her.

"As friend, lover, and colleague. Never as a servant." Sevoy smiled. "I accept you, as my avatar."

"We love you. In that we serve you." Nao cried out but it was drowned out by the rush in Kathryn's ears. Her eyes drifted closed as she was over come by a wave of warmth. Then she sensed the minds of Sevoy and Orlin. She opened herself up to them and felt Nao's knowledge flow into her. She understood that by accepting Sevoy she had taken Nao's place as a Hima. She felt her knees go weak and when she opened her eyes she was being held up by Sevoy.

"Welcome, Princess," Sevoy said. Kathryn stood up. Nao was on the floor crying.

"Release her. Orlin, please, take her to the brig," Kathryn said. She turned back to Sevoy. "I need to speak with my crew. I'll be back. Keep heading toward Sa'kun'dus." Sevoy sat back down in the captain's chair as Kathryn headed for the turbo lift. She caught sight of her reflection in the shinny black plating as she stepped off on the deck. She looked different some how. She shrugged it off and continued toward cargo bay 2.

"Kathryn," Chakotay called when she enter cargo bay 2. He went over to her. He noticed something was different about her. "What happened?"

"It'll take to long to explain. Nao has been neutralized, but there is a complication." He looked at her confused. "Right now I need you to all stay here until this is over. You'll be safer here. Sevoy and I will handle this."

"So Seven is still under her influence."

"No." He gave her another confused look." She waved her hand. "I'll explain later. I just wanted you to know it will be okay."

"Kathryn…"

"Please, trust me Chakotay." He nodded. "Good. I'll be back soon."

"Captain, we are nearing the planet." Kathryn sighed at Sevoy's words.

"Transport me to the bridge." She hated to use them but she was in a hurry.

Kathryn looked out at the large planet. It looked so similar to Earth it made her heart ache. Nao's knowledge told her she was at the right place and when the call came she would go down to the surface and face the other Hima. The four others were already there. She could sense them. Mai, Natsu, Ran, and Jules were the only remaining Hima. And if all went as if has for thousands of years they would fight to the death after the blessing of Lord Absidian. Kathryn let out a sigh.

"_Forgive me, dad. I'm about to rip the prime directive to shreds_," she thought. She felt Sevoy step up behind her.

"We are ready," she said. Kathryn was starting to get use to her voice. She turned to face her. "Chakotay has his orders."

"Good." She smiled at Sevoy for a moment. "I truly love you. Both of you."

"And we love you, princess." They stayed still for a moment before Kathryn put on her command mask.

"Transport me down the me down to the arena." Sevoy nodded.

Hima Star Arena was created by the Ancients for the first Hima marriage to Absidian. The Hima had finished to war here ever since. It's size rivaled the coliseum on earth. In the center was a large half sun drawn black in the sand around what Kathryn assumed to be the thrown of the Lord. There were five points on the half sun. She took her place on the center point. The others transported in on their points. She instantly recognized them even though she had never met them before.

Mai was a tall, slim young woman with orange hair, matching eyes, and the same pattern as Nao had, and pale skin. Kathryn realized the lace pattern on the upper body was a mark of the Hima. The other three had it as well. Each a different color. Mai's was orange. Natsu, who was similar to Mai in build except blue hair and blue eyes, had a silver pattern. Ran was a dark skinned female with gray hair and gray eyes. Her pattern glowed green. Jules was a short but slim female with brown hair and black eyes. Her pattern was black as her eyes. Her study of her fellow Hima was halted when a gong sounded. He came out to stand in font of his thrown. He was a large male. His eyes were white as clouds and his skin was tan as Chakotay. He spoke.

"Welcome, my beloveds. 300 years have passed and my queen has died. As it has been since the Ancients left, one of you will replace her. As it was ordered long ago to please the 13 gods from whom your worlds take their names. Now go and fight as it is commanded Princesses of the Nival." When he was finished he left. They all returned to their ships.

Once on the bridge Kathryn went to Sevoy. She was sitting in the captain's chair, connected to the ship. Kathryn took the second sit and felt the wires connect her physically to her ship. Suddenly Kathryn was Voyager. She was floating in space, sensing the ship as if it were her body.

"_Activating combat mode_," Sevoy announced over their link.

"_**So it begins**_," a voice said. Before Kathryn could really think about it Natsu and Jules attacked. None of the ships were truly a match for Voyager, especially with her blended with Seven. They quickly disabled Natsu and Jules. Ran and Mai were fighting.

"_Fellow, Hima, please hear me. This war has to stop. I know you all know this. There is no point beyond serving the past."_

_"They will not listen," _Sevoy said.

"_Then we will make them. Do it." _ A went through Kathryn, and if not for Sevoy it would have disabled her. The other Hima felt it as well because of the connection they shared. This caused them to still.

"_I could kill you all right now and be done with this, but I won't. For eons you have been fighting this damable battle. Killing each other. Why? You do it because he tells you too, because you are afraid. That is not a reason for war._

_"You should be fighting him. Without him no one needs to fight. Your people can live as equals. It won't be easy, but at least you will be free." _ There was silence for a long while. Then one of them replied.

_"He will kill us all."_ It was Jules.

"_Together we are stronger than him. We can defeat him."_

_"How do you know this? You're not even one of us. You stole your place in this battle."_ This time it was Natsu.

"_No, she is the one from the ancient prophesy. The false Hima who will end the war and help bring peace to the Nival." _ Mai said. "_I say we listen to her."_

_"So do I,"_ Jules announced. There was silence. They could feel Natsu and Ran thinking it over.

"_Very well. I will join you. Its time this ended any way. One way or another,"_ Natsu told them.

_"You're all crazy, you know that right. This is insane. We could all be killed." _Ran stated adamantly.

_"So you're in," _ Jules said.

"_Yeah. I'm in."_

_"So how are we gonna do this," _Natsu asked.

"_I have a plan."_

Kathryn materialized in the arena with the others. Absidion was there, sitting in his thrown. He stood when he saw them walking toward him.

"Why have you returned," he demanded. They looked up at him defiantly.

"We've come to fight you," Mai yelled. A sword appeared in her right hand. She pointed it at him. "We are the true final five."

"Ha, I am a god. You cannot defeat me, but…" A sword appeared in his hand as well and he jumped down to the sand. "You're welcome to try." They attacked. Kathryn was surprised by her own agility and speed. They kept at him for what felt like forever. Finally, Mai called for the retreat. Absidion stumbled, catching himself on his sword.

"Is that the best you can do? Impudent children. You're not ready for freedom."

"That's for us to decide," Mai said. "Riva," she called to her avatar aboard her ship.

"Latoya," Jules called.

"Kael," then Natsu.

"Tubas," and Ran. Finally Kathryn called out to her avatar.

"Sevoy," the name was whispered softly like a prayer. A moment later weapons fire came down from the sky. They were able to put up a shield as Absidion was hit by weapons fire from all five of their ships. When the back lash cleared they looked up to see that the place where his thrown had been was obliterated except for a small section at the ground. A door appeared. It opened and a woman came out. She looked very much like the Hima. She was tall, slim, and the lace pattern on the upper body. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, daughters," She greeted. "I am Hima, the queen from which you have descended. Now that the test has been passed a new age will begin. The true Hima will lead the people to this age. But fear not. You will have help. I give you…the Orem." People began coming out one at a time. Hima walked over to Kathryn. She smiled at her.

"Thank you, because of you this is possible. Only you could have done this. The one from far away. You to are descended from me, through your mother. That is why Sevoy could switch you for Nao. Your love is very smart."

"Can you change her back," Kathryn asked. Hima nodded.

"I will go with you to your ship. I will separate Sevoy and return Nao's powers to her."

"Sevoy, two to beam up."

Three days later half the crew was on leave on Mai's home world of Lumneir. It too looked very much like Earth. Mai was elected as leader of the Hima and given safe passage through their space. Hima and her daughters were now the leaders of their worlds, trying to form a new government. Kathryn and Seven had been separated from Voyager. Both were ordered to rest.

"So how does it feel to be back to normal," Chakotay asked as he walked with Kathryn.

"A little odd. I'll miss being connected to my ship."

"It must be nice to just think an action and it happens."

"Yeah."

"The fountain of youth effect is nice,"

"That's odd to. According to the doctor I am a healthy, 30 year old woman. That's a good ten years younger. He also said that my cells have changed. They seem to be renewing themselves."

"So you may get younger?"

"God, I hope not. But, Hima says it's a result of being a Hima. It will pass."

"Of, course. Have a nice vacation, captain. I'll keep your ship together." Kathryn smiled at him as he turned down another corridor. She continued toward cargo bay 2. Once there she walked up to Seven in her alcove. The cycle would end in a moment. She looked into her face, touching her cheek. She leaned forward to press her lips to Seven's.

"Regeneration cycle complete." Seven began kissing her back. Strong hands pulled her close. The kissed for several long minutes until they had to breathe again. They looked at each other with hungry eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Wonderful."

"Good. I have a little vacation planned for us in a secluded area. Lumneir has some beautiful lakes. I thought we might stay near one."

"Sounds…lovely." Kathryn smiled. She stepped back a little to tap her comm badge. "Computer activate transport to alpha one." A moment later they materialized on the shore of a beautiful lake with a starry back drop. Seven looked around in wonder. Kathryn took her hand and led the Borg toward a campsite she set up. "We have a lot to talk about." Seven looked down at her.

"Yes, we do." They sat down near the fire. Kathryn had already put out a few plates of food and drinks. They ate while they talked, though they didn't have to say much. They could see everything in the other's eyes. At some point they shifted so Kathryn sat on a log with Seven resting between her legs. She ran her fingers through the blonde hair as they watched a second moon ascend the sky.

Seven caressed her leg, resting back into Kathryn.

"I love you," Seven said.

"I love you, too." Kathryn leaned down and kissed her head.

"I do not want things to go back to the way they were. I do not want to be without you."

"They won't. How could they? I can't live without you." She gently turned Seven's head to kiss her lips. "I will not live without knowing your love."

"Some of the crew may object."

"They'll get over it." They kissed again. Seven turned so she was facing Kathryn when they parted.

"I wish to move in with you."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Seven looked at her for a long moment.

"It is strange. I know all there is to know about you and I love you even more because of that knowledge." She put a strand of hair behind Kathryn's ear. "Marry me," she said. Kathryn's breath caught in her throat and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yes. A thousand times, yes." Kathryn pulled her into a tender, full kiss. Seven sat back, pulling Kathryn into her lap on the ground. "I love you," Kathryn said breathlessly as she kissed her again.

Kathryn and Seven said goodbye to Mai and Hima in the transporter room. They each hugged before their guest stepped onto the pad.

"It was an honor to be your sister, Mai. Maybe we'll meet again one day."

"Perhaps. Thank you."

"Walk safely on your path Kathryn Janeway and you Seven. Know that you both walk together. No matter what may come between you, you will return to each other. You always have." Hima smiled at them. Kathryn nodded.

"Goodbye." She nodded to the tech behind them and watched them transport. Seven embraced her from the side.

"Let's go home," she said. Kathryn looked up at her.

"I am home." Seven leaned down ad kissed her. Kathryn let it continue for a moment then stepped away.

"Later."

"Of course." They left the room together. Ensign Tyler shook her head.

"So cute," she muttered.


End file.
